


Wedding Night

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Aches and Healing (Evelyn and Malcolm Series 1) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Malcolm on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

Evelyn stands in the middle of the room, feeling much like a doll as the handmaidens start to take the layers of her wedding gown off of her. They start with the dress itself, carefully hanging it up in the closet, followed by the petticoats and corset. One of the women sits her down in front of the fire place and carefully removes her make-up, while another undoes her hair and brushes it out to a golden shine. When they are finished, Evelyn thanks them. The women bow to her and quickly leave.

 

Staring into the fire, hypnotized, Evelyn doesn't notice the door softly open and close. "My love." Malcolm's voice reaches out to her, breaking the hold the flames held over her.

"Malcolm." Evelyn turns around, and smiles at her husband. The thought that this man, this amazing man is hers fills her with a giddy joy. She watches him take his dress clothing off, and carefully hang the articles of clothing up. Evelyn's breath catches in her throat as Malcolm pulls his undershirt off, leaving him in only his briefs. She had never seen him with so little on before.

"Are you comfortable with me as I am?" Malcolm asks quietly, and Evelyn nods. She pats the sofa, inviting him to sit down beside her. When Malcolm sits down, he leans over to press a soft kiss against Evelyn's lips. "Remember, my love, I'm not expecting anything. Don't feel like you have to do more than you feel comfortable with."

"I thought..." Evelyn pauses, at a loss for words.

"You thought you had to, because it's our wedding night?" Malcolm intertwines his fingers with her, bringing her hand up to his mouth. He presses his lips against her knuckles, and smiles at the blush on her cheeks. "We have the rest of our lives together, my wife. It doesn't have to be tonight, if you don't want it to be."

"Either way, let's lay down, in bed." Evelyn smiles shyly at Malcolm. He stands up, and looks down at Evelyn nervously. She tilts her head, flashing him a questioning look.

"May I carry you to bed, my wife?" Malcolm’s cheeks turn pink as he waits for her to answer.

Evelyn nods, smiling at the man she loves. "Please." Evelyn feels her heart speed up when Malcolm leans over her, slipping his arms under her. She wraps her arms around his neck, and is lifted up when he stands. When Evelyn gazes into Malcolm's eyes she sees his love for her, pure and unconditional, and it takes her breath away. Malcolm carries Evelyn to their bed, and gently lays her down. Crawling into bed beside Evelyn, Malcolm looks into her eyes, as though he is waiting for her to decide what she wants. Evelyn cautious presses her hands against Malcolm's chest, experimentally spreading her fingers out, feeling the difference in texture between his skin and chest hair. His toned muscles are hard against her touch, contrasting with the softness of his skin, and the course texture of his body hair. She lifts her hands almost all the way off of him, just leaving the tips of her fingers pressed against his skin. Gliding them over Malcolm's pecks, Evelyn's circles her fingers around his nipples, eliciting a soft whimper from him.

"Have you never touched a man's chest before?" Malcolm grins, as Evelyn continues to map out his chest with her fingers. She shakes her head, moving her gaze from his upper torso to his eyes Evelyn's heart skips a beat when she sees the smoldering look he's staring at her with. Leaning over her, Malcolm kisses her, pressing his lips against hers tenderly. Evelyn wraps her arms around him, pulling Malcolm down on top of her. Breaking the kiss, Malcolm gently nibbles at one of Evelyn's earlobes before he presses a trail of soft butterfly kisses down her neck to the top of her shift. Each time his lips touch her skin, a mewling noise escapes from her throat.

"Malcolm." Evelyn whimpers as he follows the neckline of her shift with his mouth. Stopping mid-kiss, Malcolm looks into her eyes, his dark with want.

"What do you want, my love?" Malcolm touches the tip of his tongue to the base of her neck after each word. Evelyn pants, unable to speak for a moment, she tugs at her shift, desperate to have it off, to feel his skin against hers. Evelyn feels Malcolm grin against her neck. "Tell me what you want, my wife."

"Shift, off. Please." Evelyn gasps out, barely able to string two words together. Malcolm smirks at her, before he traces her lips slowly, with his tongue, when her lips part, he slips his tongue in, languidly kissing her. Pressing his hands against her neck and shoulders, Malcolm massages his way to the ribbon in her shift. Evelyn makes pleading noises, muffled against his lips. Undoing the bow in the ribbon, Malcolm pulls either side of the shift connected to by the ribbon apart to loosen it. Pushing himself up, Malcolm takes his lips away from Evelyn's. She makes begging whimpers, trying to get his lips back for another kiss.

"Patience, my love." Malcolm slowly pulls the shift down her body, kissing and lightly nibbling as he goes. When her ample breasts are fully exposed he massages them in his hands, before licking and gently tugging at her nipples with his teeth. Evelyn squirms and whimpers getting louder as Malcolm continues to pay homage to her body with his hands and mouth. She winces for a moment after she gets loud enough that someone might hear. Malcolm looks up from her chest and makes eye contact with her. "I want you to be loud, my wife." He grins hungrily at her, lust smoldering darkly in his eyes. "I want all of Orlais to hear you, to know that you are mine. I mean for them to know that I am yours."

"I love you." Evelyn whispers, her voice full of emotion. Malcolm cups one of her cheeks with his hand, and she nuzzles into it. Pulling himself up toward her face, Malcolm kisses Evelyn reassuringly. Evelyn wraps her arms around him, to keep him there for a moment longer, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers.

"I love you too." Malcolm steals another kiss, before working his way down her neck with his mouth, on a path marked by little kisses and nibbles. Stopping just below Evelyn's breasts, Malcolm places very light kisses on the underside of each, and is rewarded with a sharp breath each time his lips only just touch her skin. Continuing down Evelyn's body, Malcolm grins inwardly each time he hears a noise escape her lips. Every mewl, gasp, and pleading groan makes him want to rip the shift off of her, but he stops himself. When he reaches Evelyn's feet, Malcolm pulls the shift completely off of her, and is rewarded for his patience by being able to see the most beautiful woman alive completely naked before him. His eyes follow the curves of her body up to her face. As his gaze meets hers, Malcolm is left breathless at the desire he sees in the expression on her face. Evelyn crooks her index finger at him, beckoning him to travel up her body.

Desiring a taste of his wife, Malcolm kneels between her legs to reach her center. Parting her lower lips with his fingers, Malcolm looks up at Evelyn to see if she wants him to. "Tease..." Evelyn hisses softly, reaching down toward her core.

"No, let me." Malcolm stops Evelyn's hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He presses a light kiss on her knuckles before turning his attention back to Evelyn's most intimate area. Leaning over, Malcolm slides his tongue into her folds. Evelyn weaves her fingers through Malcolm's hair, gripping as he uses his tongue masterfully, lapping at her sensitive spot. Malcolm slowly pushes one finger into Evelyn, adding a second finger soon after. Her gasps and moans are music to Malcolm's ears, her essence tasting like ambrosia. As he brings her closer to the edge, Evelyn's squirming becomes more erratic.

"Stop," Evelyn gasps. Malcolm pulls his fingers out, looking up at her with his chin resting on her thigh. "I want the first time I come with you to be when we are joined, my husband." Bringing his finger to his lips, Malcolm uses his mouth to clean them before kissing his way up Evelyn's body, stopping at her lips. As they make-out, Evelyn rolls Malcolm on to his back, and she straddles him, feeling his arousal pressing against her through his briefs. "You seem to be over dressed, my love. Maybe I could help you with that."

"I can do it... I want to take care of us both." Malcolm glances away, biting his lower lip. Evelyn raises an eyebrow at him, confused for a moment, until she realizes what he must be thinking about.

"Is it because of what happened between Cullen and me?" Evelyn asks quietly, and Malcolm nods. "Oh, my love." Cupping Malcolm's cheek, Evelyn gently turns his face, so she can look into his eyes. "Let the past stay where it is. We have the rest of our lives together, let's look forward." Evelyn presses her lips into his, and feels him relax under her. Breaking the kiss, Evelyn gives him a lopsided grin. "I love you. Let me take care of you too." Malcolm embraces Evelyn, pulling her against his chest. Her hair falls across his face, the scent of lilac and crystal grace filling his nose.

"I love you too." Malcolm kisses Evelyn once more before she sits up. Taking one of Malcolm's hands between hers, Evelyn begins to give him a massage. She smiles as he moans, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. Evelyn kneads Malcolm's muscles, pressing her lips against each place she massages before moving on to the next spot on his torso. Reaching his briefs, Evelyn pulls them off of him, tossing the briefs on the floor. Her mouth curves into a lustful smile as she crawls between his legs. Holding his gaze with her own, Evelyn licks up the length of his shaft, before taking him with her mouth. A strangled noise erupts from Malcolm's throat as Evelyn massages the inside of his thighs. Malcolm grips the sheets, trying to stop himself from losing control. Evelyn tastes his salty pre-come as she takes care of him, his musky scent permeating her nostrils. "Stop," Malcolm whimpers, almost begging. Evelyn acquiesces, wriggling up the bed, to capture his mouth with her own. Their essences mingle as their lips collide, tongues dancing to the sensual noises Evelyn and Malcolm make into each other’s mouths.

Evelyn shifts while they kiss so she is on his back, and he is on top of her. Breaking the kiss, Malcolm stares down at her, gently dragging the tips of his fingers across her tingling lips. "Please." Evelyn begs, in a high pitched tone.

"What do you want, my love, my wife?" A smirk graces his lips, while his eyes are dark with a smoldering lust. He leans into her, so his mouth is by her ear. "I will give you anything you want, my beloved." Malcolm whispers into Evelyn's ear, making her whimper with each syllable. "You just have to tell me."

"I want you, need you." Evelyn reaches down, wrapping her fingers around him. Malcolm moans at her touch. "Please, I need you."

"Then have me." Malcolm replies thickly. Holding Evelyn's gaze, Malcolm positions himself between Evelyn's legs, slowly pushing into her. Evelyn wraps her legs around his waist meeting his thrusts with her own. Gliding his hands along Evelyn's arms, Malcolm slips his fingers between hers, holding her hands above her head. "I love you." Malcolm kisses Evelyn while they push their hips languidly into each other, slowly increasing the tempo of their thrusts. Letting go of Evelyn's hands, Malcolm caresses her body with the tips of his fingers. Evelyn wraps her arms around Malcolm, running her fingers over the firm muscles of his back.

"I..." Evelyn had wanted to say I love you too, but the rest comes out in a breathy whimper when Malcolm's lips touch her neck. Moans and whimpers escape their lips, getting louder as they increase the tempo of their movements to a near frenzied pace. Evelyn kisses down Malcolm's neck and shoulder tasting sweat on her tongue as she clings to him. The scent of their love making envelopes them as they begin to become undone. With each thrust of their hips, a wet sound joins the cacophony of noises erupting from Evelyn's and Malcolm's mouths, before they pull each other over the edge and into the abyss, screaming each other’s names. Trying to catch their breath, Evelyn and Malcolm relax in each other’s arms. Propping himself on his hands, Malcolm beams at Evelyn, his face flushed pink. Evelyn cups his cheeks with her hands, sitting up to press a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you, my husband."

"I love you too, my wife." A knock on the door interrupts Malcolm. They look at one another and shrug. Getting up, Malcolm slips his briefs on before he opens the door. A couple of servants stand by the door, with buckets full of water for the bath. Malcolm chuckles as he lets them in. They quickly fill the tub and take their leave, not saying a word to either Malcolm or Evelyn. "They seemed to know that we would need a bath, my love."

"Indeed." Evelyn agrees, laughing. "Shall we?" Stepping into the tub full of hot water, Evelyn sighs in contentment. Malcolm joins her, pulling her on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Evelyn settles into Malcolm's arms, resting her back against his chest. "And I get to have you for the rest of my life?" She asks, half wondering if she'll wake up and this was all a wonderful dream.

"You'll have me for forever, my love." Malcolm turns Evelyn around in his arms, kissing her deeply, with all the love he has for her.


End file.
